<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time by lovelybyul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530078">Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul'>lovelybyul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>moonsun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*禁止未成年阅读<br/>*禁二传 禁商业用途</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　对面走过来两个人。<br/>　　一位握着对讲机西装革履的大概是主管之类的人物，带着那个维修工。<br/>　　这一层冷气坏掉了，从会议室出来时，每个人都小声嘀咕抱怨热得难受。<br/>　　他们正要去设备间。<br/>　　她认得她。<br/>　　热气笼罩了整个房间，高压让人喘不过气。<br/>　　十七点零八分，维修工来敲门。<br/>　　她低着眉眼说明为何而来。<br/>　　她已经等了许久，吩咐尽快解决。<br/>　　她径直走到她身后的资料柜旁，打开墙壁上的控制盒快速扫了一眼，蹲下打开箱子取工具。<br/>　　第一次面对整层中央系统瘫痪实操，她还是遇到了一点棘手的问题。<br/>　　她听见她打电话向同事请教，几句话之后便挂掉出去了。<br/>　　她隐隐担心是否又会来其他人，一个，甚至更多。<br/>　　她并不乐意接受非受自己邀请的陌生人踏进办公室，这里总归是私人领域。<br/>　　很快她回来，她也放下心。<br/>　　她仍然独自一人，只是多了肩上扛着的梯子。<br/>　　她指了指天花板上的空调空气喷发口表示需要打开检查。<br/>　　如今这样，她只能配合以求快点恢复制冷。<br/>　　得到她的点头，她麻利的在办公桌正前方撑开人字梯，爬上去继续作业。<br/>　　一个糟糕的事件。<br/>　　眼神开始在数字和她的身体之间摇摆不定。<br/>　　为何如此着迷于，大厦物业负责机械工作人员唯一的女人。<br/>　　不被规则描述的女人，颇有吸引力。<br/>　　那种欲望挥之不去，再深一点，想陷入她的魅力。<br/>　　一个典型的，男人视角审视下的符合完美标准女人，却对男人没有兴趣。<br/>　　多么令人恼火。<br/>　　试探，从独处的相遇开始。<br/>　　空间从那月那天的电梯到现在的办公室。<br/>　　通往这里的管道有什么东西在阻碍，她感觉到了。<br/>　　她回到控制盒前观察自己判断的正误，排除法是解决隐形故障最快速的方法。<br/>　　她把发尾圈成一束，一手作扇状散风。修身衬衫粘在肌肤上，汗津津的。<br/>　　炎热天气只是影响大脑正常思考，好把神经腾出来胡思乱想。<br/>　　人是烤箱里的分子，随着串在钢筋上的混凝土建筑物接受太阳光的炙烤。<br/>　　她再次爬上梯架。<br/>　　这一次她脱了工服外套绑在腰间，与制服同色的短袖扎进裤腰，连袖口也挽了两层。<br/>　　她的手指离开键盘，监视起她工作。<br/>　　她双脚踩在梯子两侧坐在最顶层，上衣袖因手臂抬起幅度下滑，肆意展现长期手工劳作形成的肌肉线条。<br/>　　伸进机器里作业的手被积尘染成黑色，如淤泥中的藕。<br/>　　不，她很干净。<br/>　　和她身上的工装一样，纯白无瑕。<br/>　　时间已经下班了，她却拖延了一下午的工作。<br/>　　她看不进去那些报表，满眼花成一片。<br/>　　“还没好吗？”情绪在发酵。<br/>　　她终于靠近，站在梯下向上望着维修工。<br/>　　“快了。”她低下头回答她时，下颚挂着的汗不经意滴落，“可以帮我打开总开关吗？”<br/>　　她当然愿意帮她一个小忙。<br/>　　却在长相一致的按钮前犯了难。<br/>　　“哪个？”<br/>　　梯上的人想说又怕讲不清楚坏了事，倒还不如亲力亲为。<br/>　　黑乎乎的手指头从她身后穿过，打下开关。<br/>　　“要等那边运作起来才能知道好了没有。”<br/>　　两个高体温的人过分贴近，便不再是冷气的事情。<br/>　　她的嘴角很快扬起一抹笑意，转过身问她。<br/>　　“等多久。”<br/>　　“呃，大概十分钟吧…”<br/>　　“如果没好呢。”<br/>　　“那么再叫物业，我会负责修好的。”<br/>　　“那为什么不留下来等等看。”<br/>　　“可是女士。”她只能这么称呼她。<br/>　　她甚至不知道她的姓，脱离工作内容的话已经是僭妄。<br/>　　“现在已经下班了。”<br/>　　“着急做什么，没有约会吧？听说你刚分手。”<br/>　　她诧异的盯着她的脸看。<br/>　　诚然自己的同事们都没必要替她保密倒霉蛋被甩的故事，她惊讶的是，根本无法想象一个银行高管会以什么方式获得她的信息。<br/>　　她们仅仅见过几次面。<br/>　　“不是。”<br/>　　“请签一下字，要交的。”她从口袋里摸出一张折叠的纸，平铺出来。内容是记录她修了什么。<br/>　　她放在桌上拿起钢笔签好名，并且按痕迹重新折好还给她。<br/>　　她伸出的手悬在半空中，五指不同程度的黑色污迹过于显眼。<br/>　　她收回拿着纸的动作，笑眼向她示意放在桌角的洗手液，“不洗洗么。”<br/>　　她的唇翕动了一下似乎想说什么，而后又抿嘴默默照着她的话去做。<br/>　　她对她的听话感到满意。<br/>　　她又伸出了手。<br/>　　白净的手指修长但并不纤细，反而有几分方方正正，因此看来，暗藏的力量只是冰山一角，深不可测，却并不锋利，她的指甲修得圆润而贴合。<br/>　　她把那张单子回归了主人，瞧着她塞进裤子笨拙的动作半眯着眼笑，“你觉得我怎么样？”<br/>　　“…很好啊。”她沉默了一会才说。<br/>　　她想干嘛，这个想法萦绕在脑海里。<br/>　　她变得怀疑，认为她有所图。<br/>　　不过自己又有什么利呢，干脆看看她到底想做什么。<br/>　　“你说的。”<br/>　　当她把她搂过去，抚摸着她的后颈，吻过她的唇，肉体里的魂魄被吓得连滚带爬跑路，徒留一具空的骨架被她轻轻一推便倒在墙上。<br/>　　她只是想做爱。<br/>　　她重复着这句话，将可怜的魂魄好言相劝回了身体。<br/>　　那么她会是工具，人。这的确很符合自己维修工的身份。<br/>　　接着刚才不敢直视的，敞开的衬衫领口，一个性感到爆炸的女人该有的东西，所有都闯进她的眼里。<br/>　　她可以尽情做任何事。<br/>　　她的眼睛这样这样告诉她。<br/>　　比如，先从抚摸她的身体开始。<br/>　　她默许了她解开所有纽扣，埋首在丰腴的身体上耕耘。<br/>　　这不是一个合适的姿势，她总被她弄得节节后退。<br/>　　她抬起头转身把她抵在墙上，意外收获了一个沉溺在情欲中的女人的神态。<br/>　　她又不是神，当然要兴奋。何况神来了也不见得把持得住。<br/>　　思考这差事总是下半身来完成，就算轮到上半身的脑子，那玩意只会摇旗呐喊。<br/>　　干她。<br/>　　她从绵密的接吻，一点点往下，撩起短裙，褪下安全裤，以及私处的遮挡物。<br/>　　一块布料悄无声息的躺在地上。<br/>　　她的每一步动作都轻得不可思议，温柔得根本不像一个从事体力活的人。<br/>　　身体好像要融化在她手中。<br/>　　她含住秘密花园的花瓣，舌尖来回扫动，为了方便，她毫不犹豫半跪在地上。<br/>　　此刻她像她豢养的兽，舌头插入抽出搅动，从中汲取甘甜琼浆玉液。<br/>　　足够湿润之后，她转移阵地。<br/>　　轻轻挑弄花蒂，灵活的舌尖变换着动作，往复来回。<br/>　　她渐渐发出声音，至上而下向她反馈她的技巧令她舒服。<br/>　　她更加肆意探索她的身体，感受颤抖。<br/>　　她屈着腿把腰抵在墙上，两手时而抚摸兽的头颅予以鼓励，时而抓弄她的长发。<br/>　　她偶尔会低下头去观察。<br/>　　维修工的体格，首先在宽厚的肩膀上，并不大的女性骨骼丝毫不影响她的肌肉锻炼得硬实，果然和她幻想中无差。<br/>　　她抬起腿架在她的肩上，私处稍一撑开细缝便抖落溢出热液。<br/>　　她张嘴接住，细细舔净，再次含住。<br/>　　她的身体逐渐紧绷，高高抬起下巴，脖子整片泛着红色，吹弹可破的肌肤让青筋尤为明显，喉间不断发出短促的嘤叫。<br/>　　空气变得稀薄，本能的喘息也成了细细抽噎。<br/>　　她突然按住她的头固定在那里，像老师手把手用动作为她明确某个点。<br/>　　快速，规律，有力。<br/>　　身体在极度兴奋状态又经过克制的颤栗，脚尖压到最低，全身的力量都在对抗袭来的高潮。<br/>　　她在她面前毫无保留。<br/>　　她一手在她腰上揉动安抚，一手替换了肩膀支撑住她的大腿，使了使力便站起来将她抱到办公桌上。<br/>　　倘若不是太过违背伦理，性爱大概是让两个人熟络乃至亲密的不二捷径。<br/>　　她仿佛她多年的女友，在她面前坦胸漏乳也像日常。<br/>　　自然的问道，“结束了？”<br/>　　不然呢。还想真干不成？<br/>　　她还不至于把这话说出口，随便一个理由都可以，“不安全吧。”<br/>　　“安全，你说这个？”她拿过一边的包包，从里面翻出一盒指套。<br/>　　她瞪大了眼。刚才那一番情事都没红的脸这时却开始发烫。<br/>　　“我只用这款，才会带着。”<br/>　　她可不像是在开玩笑。<br/>　　她的技术不赖，在维修方面。<br/>　　不知什么时候空调已恢复供冷，冷风吹过汗湿的背脊，不禁打了个寒战。<br/>　　她几乎是抖着手的在给两指戴套，她却悠闲无比抚弄着她的腰，还抓起她的短袖下摆直观地感受她的腹肌。<br/>　　“我会喜欢上抱着你的感觉。”<br/>　　她到底笑了多久。好像从这头可爱的小兽落进自己的圈套开始就没停过。<br/>　　她真正占有过了她的身体。<br/>　　高潮过仍收缩不断，将她吸紧，仿佛不吞没不罢休。<br/>　　她又一次释放在她手中。<br/>　　她们拥着彼此的身体，等待心跳频率复原。<br/>　　刚刚痉挛过的花径还紧咬着创造欢愉的家伙吸弄，如同她的主人舍不得松开怀抱的双手。<br/>　　“你会跟别人这样吗？”她下了狠心从她身体抽离。<br/>　　“你要生我的气？”<br/>　　“那么就是有，是吗？”<br/>　　“随你怎么想。”<br/>　　她不再说话。伸长手臂扶起那沓被撞歪了的文件，却发现臂弯里的她正痴痴望着落地窗外。<br/>　　她慢慢用手挡在她们之间，指缝里的脸映照着余晖的金黄。<br/>　　她追随她的视线。<br/>　　霞光有些刺眼，日落黄昏勾勒出钢筋水泥森林的剪影，远处，城市地标与她们相隔而望。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　THE END<br/>　　<br/>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>